The present invention relates to stringed musical instruments, such as guitars, and various components thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to tuning systems for stringed musical instruments, and in particular tuning systems for musical instruments having strings which include an anchor at one or both ends thereof. The present invention also relates to bridge systems for stringed musical instruments.
Conventional guitars, and other stringed musical instruments, include strings placed under tension which extend along and above a fretboard mounted on the neck of the instrument. In order to produce sounds associated with musical notes, the strings are placed in contact with two critical contact points or surfaces. The first critical contact surface is generally at the nut of the instrument, which in the case of a guitar is usually arranged on the neck adjacent to the first fret of the fretboard. The second critical contact surface is generally provided on or at the bridge of the instrument, which typically is provided on the instrument body beyond an opposing end of the fretboard. The strings are generally fixed to the instrument at a distance beyond the critical contact surfaces at the nut and the bridge.
As is known to those skilled in the stringed musical instrument art, the sound produced by the strings is affected by the harmonic length (i.e. the distance between where the strings contact the critical contact surfaces at the nut and the bridge). Harmonic tuning of the strings is accomplished by adjusting the distance between the critical contact points or surfaces at the bridge and nut on the stringed musical instrument.
The tension of the strings is a second factor which significantly affects the tones generated by the strings during play. String tension may be adjusted by tightening or loosening the strings at the nut or bridge end of the guitar or other musical instrument. Adjustment of the tension in the strings affects the pitch thereof, and thus, such adjustment is commonly known as pitch tuning.
Inventors have made efforts over the years, to improve the mounted arrangement of strings with respect to the nut and bridge critical contact surfaces. For instance, in recent years, Floyd Rose, who is one of the inventors of the present invention, developed string assemblies which include a string having bullet-shaped anchors secured at both ends thereof. That system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,150, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The '150 patent also discloses a guitar having a nut assembly and a bridge assembly, wherein a bullet-shaped anchor at one end of each string is secured in a string holder of the nut assembly, and wherein a bullet-shaped anchor at the other end of each string is secured in a corresponding saddle or string holder of the bridge assembly. The guitar and associated strings disclosed in the '150 patent represent substantial improvements over the previous state of the prior art, but there is room for still further improvements in tuning systems for use with musical instruments having strings which include an anchor at one or both. ends thereof, such as the bullet-shaped anchors disclosed in the '150 patent.
As is known, the structure of the string retention components of stringed musical instruments can make replacement of the strings a difficult process. It can also make tuning the instrument a difficult and time-consuming process. The problems associated with replacing strings and tuning are related, since a stringed musical instrument generally needs to be retuned whenever a string is replaced.
One of the more popular stringed musical instruments is the guitar. Guitars having traditional tuning pegs suffer from these types of shortcomings. Such shortcomings have been addressed, in part, by development of new strings and new bridge assemblies that achieve convergent tuning, wherein proper pitch tuning and proper harmonic tuning are substantially simultaneously achieved. One such system is disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,150 by Floyd D. Rose. In accordance with the disclosure in the '150 patent, the strings of the instrument are precut, and have bullets at both ends of the strings. The bullets at the ends of the strings are held in place in a predetermined fashion by the nut and bridge assemblies on the guitar.
While the guitar and associated strings disclosed in the '150 patent represent substantial improvements over the previous state of the art, existing string retention components used in the nut and bridge assemblies thereof have not resulted in an efficient, easy to use string replacement procedure. Therefore, new tuning systems having new string retention components are desired to allow for the quick, simple and efficient release and replacement of the strings on a stringed instrument, while still providing an efficient apparatus for tuning of the strings on the instrument. In particular, a need still exists for systems to allow for rapid and efficient release of the strings. on the stringed musical instrument and replacement thereof in a simple and efficient manner, and also one which allows for quick and simple retuning of the stringed musical instrument whenever a string or strings are replaced.